Ya no lo necesito
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: “Es verdad, mis pecados nada los puede borrar, no habría diferencia si continúo con lo mismo, pero la verdad es que... Ya no lo necesito” Fecha de creación original: 13/06/19


El silencio, un silencio que resonaba en cada rincón, el silencio era su único amigo entre esas cuatro paredes mientras estaba sentada sobre una diminuta cama.

Ella estaba sola, solo con una pequeña lámpara alumbrando la habitación mientras sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche estaban sueltos cayendo como cascadas por sus hombros.

Portaba un vestido holgado de color púrpura casi cenizo, mientras sus bellos ojos morados miraban hacia aquella puerta de metal que la mantenía encerrada.

\- Pronto será la hora- susurró la mujer mientras escuchaba el seguro de la puerta ceder- pronto llegará el final- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la abuela quien traía detrás de sí a dos hombres con batas blancas quienes caminaron hasta ella tomándola de los brazos bajandola de la cama.

\- Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Isabella- habló la mujer mayor con seriedad- ¿Es ésta la opción que elijes?- Isabella dejo ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras se deshacía del agarre de los dos hombres colocándose a centímetros frente de la abuela.

\- Los demás niños, ¿están bien? ¿fueron dejados en las otras casas?- la mujer mayor asintió- si, abuela, esta es la opción que escogí y no daré marcha atrás- respondió a su pregunta notando una leve mueca en los labios de la anciana - no te preocupes, tengo remordimientos por muchas cosas pero no por esto, yo ya no lo necesito- susurró lo último con una ligera sonrisa para después ser agarrada de nuevo de los brazos por los dos hombres quienes la condujeron fuera de la habitación, la abuela suspiro cansada para después seguirlos.

[…]

**Isabella**.

Siento que el pasillo es tan largo como el tiempo, el tiempo que a lo largo de su transcurso me arrebató lo que era.

Mi meta fue sobrevivir, vivir más tiempo que nadie, estar de pie más que los otros que se marcharon, vivir por quienes no lo lograron, como Leslie.

Ví las llamas consumir aquel lugar, aquella casa que sólo sirvió para criar a un ganado que no podía defenderse, solo vivir en la ignorancia y alegría.

La mentira que reinaba en esa casa era que los pequeños son adoptados, pero mis niños, todos son un ganado que sirve para satisfacer a un rango más alto, no tienen libertad, no tienen voz, no tienen oportunidad.

Yo no tuve oportunidad, no pude llegar mucho más allá, solo logré pisar las orillas de aquel muro con la mirada perdida en aquel profundo abismo de desesperación.

Pero mis niños se armaron de valor, escaparon a pesar de mis obstáculos y debo admitir que me enorgullece, no me arrepiento ni los maldigo de que escaparan, más bien deseo de corazón que lleguen a encontrar la luz y logren romper con las cadenas del destino que se les fueron impuestas.

Yo ya no lo necesito, sacrifique a muchos para vivir, mis hombros cargan el peso de los remordimientos al recordar el llanto de los pequeños de quienes antes había escuchado risas y palabras de amor hacia mí dirigidas.

Ya no necesito ser más la madre del lugar, ya no necesito enviar ganado o alguna casa para criar a ese ganado, sí, yo ya no lo necesito para sobrevivir.

Estoy agotada, cansada de seguir aquí y por ello me dirijo a esa senda de la que antes busque escapar, estoy lista, ya puede todo terminar.

**Omnisciente.**

Isabella fue soltada por los dos hombres mientras estaban de pie frente a una gran puerta metálica, la abuela camino hasta estar a su lado y tocó la puerta tres veces, después de esto, la gran puerta se abrió dejando salir una cegadora luz que los envolvió por completo, Isabella se adentro a paso lento a la habitación donde un demonio la esperaba junto a un hombre con lentes y bata, la puerta se cerró tras de sí dejando afuera a los demás quedándose sola con ellos.

\- Ray, espero que puedan encontrar la luz a través de ese oscuro sendero que se ha abierto ante ustedes, perdóname mi pequeño niño- susurro mientras el demonio se paraba frente a ella, Isabella solo cerró sus ojos y un suspiro salió de sus labios... su último suspiro.

[…]

Isabella abrió sus ojos con lentitud viendo frente a sí un extenso campo de flores amarillas, bajo su mirada notando el vestido blanco cubriendo su cuerpo y sonrió ladinamente.

\- ¿El infierno es tan bonito?- preguntó con cierta ironía cuando de pronto sintió como hablaron levemente su prenda a su espalda, Isabella giro su cabeza y abrió sus ojos con asombro mirando frente a sí, a su versión de aquella época que le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Ya podemos perdonarnos- habló con una sonrisa pese a que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- ya fue suficiente, por favor...- pidió la pequeña Isabella provocando un nudo en la garganta de su versión adulta quien se agachó enseguida abrazándola con fuerza y fue ahí, que la versión más pequeña comenzó a llorar entre sollozos ahogados.

\- Creo que ya es hora de perdonarnos...- susurro la mujer con una sonrisa mientras una delicada brisa las envolvía a ambas y un suave destello las abrazaba, cuando aquella luz cesó, sólo la versión más joven de Isabella quedó de pie, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió, pronto la figura de Leslie apareció frente a ella quien le extendió su mano la cual la pelinegra tomó para después juntos caminar entre las hermosas flores mientras una puerta a unos metros de ellos apareció, se miraron unos segundos de reojo para después correr hacia la puerta mientras reían tomados aún de las manos.

[…]


End file.
